


In Your Arms

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [29]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, There were TWO beds, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Lambert learns the hard way that Geralt and Jaskier having to share a bed so often is actually not a coincidence at all.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: October prompts 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final fic for my October prompt list 😭 It absolutely does not feel like I've been writing for a month straight, but here we are.

The room is small and there are... two beds. Lambert curses under his breath and Aiden turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't think you were so picky."

It's not that he's picky, it's that Geralt has been going off for months about the inns he stays in and how there are never any rooms with two beds and he has to share and yadda yadda yadda. Lambert's now thinking Jaskier books them single beds on purpose and has just managed to keep it from Geralt all this time. And for once, he can hardly blame the guy. Coming into town, Lambert had been looking forward to the prospect of a single, too-small bed and having to cram both of them into it. And if he ended up pressed up against Aiden in the middle of the night, well that was hardly his fault, was it?

But Geralt, big idiot that he is, has just been duped by his lovesick bard and now Lambert's paying the price for it. Now he's stuck with this room, staring down the seemingly endless space between the two beds and cursing the idiots under his breath. One day those morons will get their shit together and stop ruining his life, but apparently, it's not today. 

Begrudgingly, he stops over to the bed under the window, dropping his stuff unceremoniously on the floor and plopping down on the mattress. It's not even a good bed. Across the room, Aiden gets settled in, taking the time to pile his things neatly before stripping out of his armour and plopping it down on top. Lambert pointedly doesn't watch him, but he shucks his own armour quickly before crawling into bed and glowering at the wall. 

What was the point of wasting coin on a room if he was just going to wind up sleeping on a lumpy mattress all alone? He makes a point to have words with the bard next time Geralt brings him for the winter and closes his eyes. 

He doesn't sleep.

Whether it's the lumpy mattress of the bitterness coursing through him he doesn't know, but he can't settle. He tries lying on his back, but that doesn't work either and the light from the moon is too bright like this. He tries his other side, but that gives him a perfect view of Aiden, sprawled on top of the blankets and the image of him tugs at something Lambert refuses to acknowledge. That's not going to work either. 

In lieu of sleep, he considers all the ways he could get back at Geralt and Jaskier for being so stupid that he wound up in this mess, but not even that helps. He's angry and somewhere deep down he realizes that's not the correct response to this, but he doesn't know how else to feel. He thought he'd finally figured out a way to get closer to Aiden without having to actually get closer to him and it was perfect. Until it wasn't. 

And now it's the middle of the night and he's not sleeping which means he'll be exhausted in the morning and they're taking on a contract for a wyvern tomorrow and one wyvern likely means more and-

A creak from beside the bed pulls him from his thoughts, but he doesn't have time to react before the blankets are tugged down and a warm body slides into bed next to him.

"-thinking so hard you're keeping me up," Aiden mumbles. He shifts forward, fitting himself up against Lambert's back so his nose is against his neck. Lambert freezes. He hadn't really thought past getting Aiden into bed and now he's just... here. He opens his mouth to speak, but he's interrupted. "Don't get all weird on me, Wolf. I know you sleep better when I'm close." 

There's the hint of a smile in his voice and Lambert's face burns. He buries his face in a pillow no less lumpy than the mattress and Aiden hums behind him, pressing his nose into the base of his neck. He smoothes one hand up Lambert's chest like it's nothing and Lambert nearly forgets to breathe, but Aiden's thumb draws soothing circles in his shirt and eventually, he settles. 

It's true that he sleeps better with Aiden close; they've both lost enough people over the years that Lambert never sleeps well until he knows the few people who matter to him are okay. He doesn't know if he'll ever sleep again after this, knowing Aiden is a few feet away when he could be curled around him. But for once, he shoves that thought aside and doesn't think about _after_. He shuts his eyes and, with Aiden's breath warm and comforting against the back of his neck, quickly drifts off to sleep.


End file.
